A New World
by Avalon Star
Summary: What if James wasn't the only Marauder to have a child? Sirius Black had a little girl, who grew up to be our favorite slayer, Buffy Summers. She discovers her roots and starts a new life as a witch.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What if James wasn't the only Marauder to have a child? Sirius Black had a little girl, who grew up to be everyone's favorite vampire slayer. Buffy learns of her heritage and goes to the wizarding world, to start a whole new life.

**Spoilers:** Everything up to Order of the Phoenix in Harry Potter and to the end of Season 2 in Buffy. I'm ignoring Half-Blood Prince and all the information in it.

**A/N:** Ok, so there is going to be a major change in OotP. Sirius did not die. I repeat, Sirius did not die. Although, I respect JK and everything she does, I need him in my story as Buffy's father. Everything else is the same. Harry still went after Bellatrix and met Voldemort and he still learned the prophecy.

**A/N 2: **This is the last change, I promise. After Becoming, Buffy did not run away to LA. She stayed in Sunnydale and is currently living with Giles. I think that's it. Now, on with the story

**Prologue**

**1977**

"We are through with Hogwarts!" Eighteen year old James Potter shouted. James, his best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, as well as his girlfriend Lily Evans, had just finished their seven year schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course, such a momentous occasion required a celebration (according to James and Sirius), so the four of them were currently occupying a booth at the Three Broomsticks, rejoicing in their new found freedom. It was only the four of them as Peter had gone to visit his sick mother, again.

"I know," Sirius exclaimed, "No more homework,"

"Or McGonagall," James continued.

"Or slimy Slytherins,"

"Especially Snivellus,"

"We are finally free!" Sirius finished excitedly.

"You're not going to miss anything at all?" Lily asked.

"Well," Sirius said thoughtfully, "I suppose I'll miss all the girls." Out of the four boys, Sirius was the biggest player.

"Oh really Sirius, you're terrible," Lily said.

"And yet you love me anyway," Sirius said coyly, batting his eyelashes dramatically.

"Merlin knows why," Lily muttered under her breath. Although the two of them argued constantly, they cared about each other very much. Sirius always joked that it was a good thing Lily was dating his best mate because no one else was good enough for his "little sister." Lily would then point out that she was three months older and the two of them would be arguing again.

"Uh-oh James," Remus said teasingly, joining the conversation for the first time, "Looks like Padfoot's after your girl." Padfoot was Sirius's nickname. Sirius, along with James and Peter had become animagi during their 5th year at Hogwarts. An animagus is a person who has the ability to turn into an animal at will. The nickname Padfoot came from Sirius's animagus form. Sirius could turn into a big, black dog. James, or Prongs, could turn into a stag, and Peter, or Wormtail, could turn into a rat. The three of them had gone through three years of training before they were able to achieve this advanced branch of magic. They had done this in order to help the fourth Marauder, Remus, through his transformations. Remus was a werewolf, and while he was a threat to humans, the animal forms of the remaining three Marauders' were relatively safe when Remus transformed.

"You stay away from my Lily, Sirius," James exclaimed, mock angrily.

"You can have her James. I enjoy being a free man," Sirius responded.

"Yea James," Remus said, "You know that Sirius goes through at least six girls a month."

"And I enjoy every minute of it," Sirius retorted.

"Well as fascinating as this conversation is," Lily said sarcastically. "I think we should have a toast."

"About me and my girlfriends?" Sirius asked innocently.

"No," Lily responded, shooting him a glare, "To friendship."

"And new opportunities," James said.

"And happiness," Remus added.

"And peace," Sirius finished.

"Definitely peace," Lily said. They were speaking of the war against Voldemort, the war that was getting worse every day.

"Well, that got depressing," James said, trying to lighten the mood. "Come on guys, we're finished with Hogwarts. Padfoot and I are starting the Auror program. Moony's starting his training to be the best Defense against the Dark Arts teacher ever. Lily's going to become an amazing Unspeakable and Peter's going to work as an assistant at the Ministry. This is the beginning of our lives."

"I know," Lily said. "Everything's changing."

No one knew how true those words were. They couldn't know that just two years from now two of the Marauders would have children. And they couldn't know two years after that, one of the Marauders would be dead, one would be a traitor, one would suffer twelve years in Azkaban, and the fourth would isolate himself from the world to deal with his grief. And the children? One would grow up hated by his relatives, never knowing he was a wizard, and the other, would grow up never knowing she was an adopted witch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so that ends the first chapter. I know it was short but that was just the prologue. Most of it was background information, but I felt like it needed to be there. Next chapter will be the births of Buffy and Harry, and I think I'm going to have Lily and James die in that chapter, also. I want the third chapter to be present day with Buffy and Harry as teenagers.

Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first real story and I'm nervous about how it's going. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, first off thanks to everyone who reviewed. It meant a lot. I never full realized how important reviews were until I wrote my own story. I would especially like to thank** Inscriffany** for the suggestions. I too, was unsure about the animagus paragraph. I decided to leave it there in order to show the close friendship between the Marauders. And I worded the last paragraph as I did because I'm not going to explain the years between Lily and James' deaths to the time Buffy and Harry are teenagers, extensively. I really appreciate your comments, though and once I finish the story I'll probably go back and revise it. Thanks again! Thanks also to **chosenfire28**,** bean**, **Allen Pitt**,** hpfan718**,** Serrafina**,** Ophira**,** Toniboo**, **enchantedlight**, **Gylzgurl**, **ireallyfancypirates**, **Santa-Maria**, **matuskey**, **Cenire Anno**, **Becomingwhaturmeantobe**, and **vampire roxy** for the feedback.

**Disclaimer: **I realized that I forgot to put this into the first chapter. I don't own _Buffy _or _Harry Potter_. Those honors belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling.

Ok, that's it, on with the chapter.

**Chapter 1**

**December 1979**

"Alright guys, it's time Lily and I tell you the real reason we wanted to meet with you all today," James said, to the other three Marauders.

"I thought we were here to celebrate your one-year wedding anniversary, Prongs," Sirius responded, sounding confused.

"Well, yes, you are," Lily said, "but James and I also have an important announcement to make."

"What is it?" Peter asked. Peter had finally taken a break from his job at the Ministry. It was the first time they had all managed to be together in the last four months.

"Lily's pregnant," James suddenly blurted out.

Silence.

"What?" Remus finally managed to choke out.

"Good job, James," Lily said, sounding both exasperated and amused. "I told you to ease them into it."

"Wait, you're, you're pregnant? How did this happen?" Sirius asked

"Well," Lily began, looking more amused by the second, "when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"Thank you, Lily," Remus said, interrupting loudly. "I think we get the point."

"Well," Peter said, interrupting the silence, "I'm happy for you, Lily. You too, James," He paused. "Wait, James is the father, isn't he?"

"Yes, I'm the father," James said indignantly. He suddenly turned to Lily. "I am the father, aren't I?"

"Don't be ridiculous, James. Of course you're the father," Lily responded exasperatedly. "Who else would be if you weren't?"

"Well, congratulations," Remus said, finally getting over his shock. "Do you know when the due date is yet?"

"Yep, it's at the end of July, so we have awhile to get everything set up for the baby," James answered happily. He turned to look at Sirius. "You haven't said anything, Padfoot. What do you think?"

"You're sure you both want this baby?" he asked. James and Lily looked at each other and then nodded. "Well, then I think it's great. It's just a baby is so much responsibility, especially with the war and everything."

"We know." Lily responded. "We didn't plan for this to happen, but we couldn't be happier."

"I don't envy you that's for sure," Sirius said. "Like I said, a baby is way too much responsibility for me."

"You're too much responsibility for you, Sirius," Lily said. "I still have to floo to your house most mornings and remind you to get up."

Everyone laughed.

"Alright, that's enough. This isn't make fun of Sirius Day," Sirius said. "This is Congratulations to Prongs and Lily for Prongs Jr. Day."

"What if Lily has a girl?" Peter asked teasingly.

"I suppose that would make it Congratulations to Prongs and Lily for Prongs Jr. or Lily Jr. Day," Remus responded.

"Thanks guys, seriously. It means a lot to us that you all approve," James said.

"It does," Lily said, "and we want all of you very involved in the baby's life."

"Awww, group hug," Sirius said, pouncing on James. Everyone spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and making baby plans.

**One month later**

"See ya, James," Sirius called out. He and James were just leaving they're Auror training for the day. "Tell Lily I said 'hi'."

"Will do, Padfoot," James yelled back. "Talk to you tomorrow." James grabbed some floo powder, shouted 'Potter Manor,' and was gone.

Sirius grabbed his own floo powder, and also went home.

"Why do you build me up, buttercup, baby, just to let me down? You mess me around, with the words to fall. You never call, baby, when you say you will, but I love you still," Sirius sang, loudly and badly. He suddenly froze and shook his head ruefully. "I have got to get Lily to stop playing all those muggle songs around me."

"Well, Black," a voice suddenly said from the corner, "I never knew you were a fan of _The Foundations_."

Sirius whirled around and pointed his wand towards the voice. "Who's there?"

A woman stepped out from the shadows. "Really, Black, I'm hurt. It was, after all only two months ago that we last saw each other, if you recall."

Sirius eased his tense posture, yet kept his wand on the woman. "Moonstone, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

_Flashback_

_Two Months Ago_

_The Order mission had been a complete disaster. The Death Eaters had somehow known they were coming and had launched a full-scale attack. It was clear that there was a spy among the Order's ranks, causing everyone to be suspicious of everybody else. Aside from that, Gideon and Fabian Prewett had lost their lives defending the other members. All in all, the day had sucked. This is why Sirius Black was currently trying to drink himself into a stupor at the Hog's Head Bar. _

"_Another firewhiskey," Sirius demanded. Suddenly someone stumbled into Sirius's stool, causing him to spill his newly acquired firewhiskey everywhere._

"_Hey," Sirius said. "Watch where you're going!" He suddenly did a double-take, realizing who it was that had just bumped into him. "Moonstone, what are you doing here?" He then noticed that she had her own firewhiskey. "Aw, did you have a bad day?" he asked in mock sympathy._

_Claire Moonstone was indeed standing just three feet away from him. She was a muggle-born witch who had been in Sirius's year at Hogwarts in Ravenclaw. She was one of the brightest witches in her year, yet she was aloof and had no real friends. For various reasons, she and Sirius had never gotten along during school, choosing to passionately hate each other instead._

_Claire was currently shooting Sirius a half-hearted drunken glare. "Yea, well what about you Black? Did your girlfriend of the week dump you?" she asked, scathingly. _

_Four firewhiskeys each and many insults later, the two of them were stumbling up to a room on the upper level of the pub. _

"_I ha'e you, Moo'sto," Sirius slurred drunkenly._

"_I ha'e you, too," Claire retorted, in the same drunken state as Sirius._

_There was no more talking done that night._

_End Flashback_

"That little night we had, was a one time thing. I thought I'd made that clear the next morning," Sirius continued.

"Don't flatter yourself, Black," Claire said disdainfully. "I don't want to be here, any more than you want me to be."

"Well then, why exactly are you here, Moonstone?" Sirius asked

"I'm pregnant," she stated calmly.

Sirius went into a state of complete and total shock. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, yet he asked anyway, "What does that have to do with me?"

"I knew you were a moron, Black, but really, this is ridiculous," Claire said scathingly. "You are the only person I've been with in the last four months. This baby, is without a doubt, yours."

Sirius stared at Claire's still flat stomach in growing amazement. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm sure," Claire answered. Sirius just continued to stare at Claire's stomach. "Well, Black," Claire snapped impatiently. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I," Sirius started uncertainly, "I don't know what to say." He hesitated for a moment. "What do you want to do with the baby?"

"I was planning to have an abortion," she stated, in that same calm voice.

Sirius was suddenly filled with something he had never felt before, paternal instinct. He knew in that moment that he wanted to keep this baby and do anything to keep him or her safe. He looked at Claire in horror. "You can't just have an abortion!" he exclaimed incredulously. "You can't just, just kill the baby."

"And why not?" Claire asked coolly. "It is my body after all, and I can do anything I want to it. How do you know what an abortion is, anyway? I didn't think they had them in the wizarding world."

"They don't," Sirius answered. "I took muggle studies. That's not the point. Why would you come to tell me about this, if you were just going to have an abortion, anyway?"

"Well," Claire said, and for the first time that night, she sounded hesitant. "I might be persuaded to keep it, for a fee."

Sirius looked at her in disgust. "You want me to actually pay you, to have our baby," he stated flatly.

"Listen, Black," Claire said, "I want absolutely nothing to do with this baby, but I haven't been able to keep a steady job since I've left Hogwarts. I really need some money." Sirius made to interrupt her, but stopped when Claire continued speaking. "And don't tell me you don't have any. I may be muggle raised, but even I know that the Black's are one of the wealthiest pureblood families in the world."

Sirius stared at her a moment more. "How much do you want?" he asked finally.

"Ten thousand galleons," she answered. "But listen, Black. After I have the baby, I really mean it; I want nothing to do with it. I don't want to know if it's a boy or girl, or its name, weight, height, etc. I have it and that's all." She stared at him appraisingly for a moment. "I have to admit, Black, I'm surprised. I really didn't think you'd actually want it."

"First off, don't call the baby "it" in my presence," Sirius answered. "Secondly, of course I want to keep my child."

"All I'm saying, Black, is that babies are a lot of responsibility," Claire said.

"I know that," Sirius responded, thinking back to the conversation he'd had with Lily and James a month ago. He couldn't believe that he would have a child only a month after they did. He would have to raise a little boy or girl all by himself.

"Whatever," Claire said, shrugging. "It's not my concern. So, I'll floo you when I go into labor. I really don't think we need to see each other, until then." At Sirius's suspicious look, she rolled her eyes and said, "Oh relax, Black. I won't do anything to the baby. As long as I get my money, everything will be fine."

"I won't pay you until after you have the baby." Sirius said.

"What, Black, you don't trust me?" Claire asked.

"No," he stated bluntly. "I don't."

"Fine," Claire said, after a moment. "After I have it, I'll take the money, you take the kid, and we can both go our separate ways."

"Good," he said. "Now get out. And, Moonstone, if anything happens to my child, I will hunt you down and kill you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," she answered, and then she was gone.

The moment Claire left, everything hit Sirius at once. _I'm going to have a child. Oh Merlin, I, Sirius Black, am going to have a child. What have I done? Just a month ago, I said that a baby would be too much responsibility, and now I want to raise one all by myself. What was I thinking? I need to talk to James and Lily. They'll know what to do. _He grabbed some floo powder and headed over to the Potters.

Sirius stumbled into the living room, where James and Lily were curled up on the couch. They looked up in alarm when they noticed Sirius.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" James asked in concern.

Sirius looked at him with wild eyes. "James," he hesitated. "I need help"

**July 31, 1980**

Sirius ran into the maternity ward of St. Mungos and collided into Remus and Peter.

"I came as soon as I heard," he gasped. "How's Lily?"

Suddenly shouting could be heard from a room down the hall. "I BLAME YOU FOR THIS! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN, JAMES POTTER!"

"Does that answer your question, Padfoot?" Remus asked mildly.

"Um, I suppose so," Sirius answered. "How long have they been in there?"

"Only about an hour," Peter answered. "Come on, we're sitting over here."

The three of them went to sit down, trying to ignore Lily's yells that were still coming through the door.

"Just think, Padfoot that will be you in about a month," Peter said.

"I know, except the mother of my child isn't going to be sticking around afterward," Sirius said, sounding somewhat depressed.

"You'll have all of us, Sirius," Remus said. "We'll help you raise your little cub."

"I know, Moony," Sirius said, smiling a little. "Speaking of my baby, this seems like a good time to ask you something."

"Yes?" Remus asked

"I want you to be the godfather," Sirius stated.

Remus and Peter both stared at him for a moment. "What? Sirius are you sure?" Remus asked. "I just assumed that James would be the godfather."

"Well, he has his own baby to worry about, plus I'm going to ask Lily to be the godmother. If James was godfather and something happened to both of them, the baby would have to go to my closest blood relative," Sirius answered. "And that can never happen." He turned to Peter. "And I didn't think you would want to be godfather, Wormtail. You seem to be working so much lately."

"No," he answered. "No, of course I wouldn't. Work does keep me very busy." Sirius turned back to Remus and therefore, didn't notice the hurt and then vengeful look on Peter's face.

"So, what do you say, Moony?" Sirius asked. "Will you?"

"Of course, Padfoot. I'd love to be the godfather," Remus answered, his eyes suspiciously misty.

"Good," Sirius said smiling. Suddenly a healer came out of Lily's room and the three men rapidly stood up to meet her.

"Are you Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew?" the healer asked.

"Yes," the three men answered simultaneously.

The healer smiled. "Good. The Potters are asking for all of you."

"Did everything go all right?" Sirius asked.

"Why don't I show you?" the healer asked smiling. She began to walk back to Lily's room and all they could do was follow. The healer opened the door and gestured them in. "Go on."

The three of them entered and saw Lily sitting on a bed holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a light blue blanket. James was standing over her, looking on in adoration. Both of them were positively glowing.

"Come look," Lily said softy.

Everyone gathered around Lily. Looking up at them was a tiny baby boy. He had Lily's emerald green eyes and already had a little bit of black hair.

"What's his name?" Remus asked quietly.

"Harry," James answered beaming. "Harry James Potter."

­­**August 25, 1980**

"Was it this bad when you were waiting for Harry?" James asked impatiently, as he paced around the waiting area in the maternity ward.

"James, sit down," Lily said irritably. "You're upsetting, Harry."

"We didn't have to wait this long for Harry, James," Remus said. He hesitated. "What if something's gone wrong? What if Moonstone did something to the baby?"

"I'm sure everything's fine," Peter answered.

The four of them sat in tense silence until Harry let out a wail.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's all right," Lily whispered soothingly to Harry, until he began to calm down.

"That's it," James declared. "We've been here for eight hours. I'm going to see what's taking so long." At that moment, a healer left the room Sirius was in and began walking towards them. Everybody immediately rushed up to meet her.

"Is he…?"

"The baby…"

"What's going…?"

"Can we…?"

"Slow down, slow down," the healer said. "The baby and her parents are fine." Everyone sighed in relief, until what the healer said sunk in.

"She?" Remus asked. "The baby's a girl?"

"Yes," the healer answered, "a beautiful, healthy baby girl." Everybody grinned in delight.

"So, now we have a baby boy," Lily said, touching Harry's head softly, "and a baby girl."

"You can go see her, if you like," the healer said, grinning at their obvious enthusiasm.

"Let's go," James said excitedly.

The four of them walked down the hall and entered Sirius's room. Sirius looked up from beaming down at the little girl in his arms. "Guys," he said, sounding choked up. "Come look at my baby girl."

"Before you do that," Claire said, from the corner where she had been lying. "I'd like my money, Black." Everybody looked at her in disgust.

"You don't even want to…?" Sirius started

"No, I told you before, Black. I don't want anything to do with it," Claire answered, with a sneer.

"Her," Lily said scathingly. "Your child is a girl."

"Whatever. My money, Black," Claire said, glaring coldly at the people in the room.

"Fine," He held the child out to Remus to hold. "Could you hold her for a minute, Remus?"

Remus carefully took the girl into his own arms and smiled down at her. A pair of hazel eyes was looking back at him. "Hi, little one. I'm your godfather," he whispered, ignoring everyone else for the moment.

"Here, Moonstone," Sirius said, throwing the money at her. "I don't ever want to see you near my daughter again."

"Happy to oblige," she answered. She then put a silencing spell up around her bed, turned her back towards them, and preceded to ignore everyone in the room.

"Don't worry, Padfoot," James said "You don't need her, anyway."

"Yea, we'll help you, Sirius," Peter added.

Remus looked back at the tiny girl. "So what's her name?" he asked. "Are you going to name her after a star?"

"I thought about it," Sirius answered, beaming like the proud father he was, "but I really don't want her having any connection with her blood relatives, so no. Her name is Elizabeth Annabelle Black."

**October 20, 1981**

"You wanted to see us, Albus?" Lily asked as she and James entered the Headmaster's office, baby Harry cuddled in her arms.

"Hello, Lily, James," Dumbledore answered, blue eyes twinkling brightly. He smiled down at Harry, who gurgled happily in reply and held up his little arms. Dumbledore leaned down and picked him up, sitting him on his lap. "Harry looks well. I'm assuming young Elizabeth is in good health, also?"

"She's fine," James answered, grinning. "She and Harry are making us Marauder fathers proud. They get into all sorts of mischief together."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Yes, I remember the last Order meeting when they somehow managed to escape their playpen. They caused quite a commotion."

"Yes, both of them are creating quite a bit of accidental magic," Lily said. "Of course, the buffoon next to me and his three friends are encouraging all this trouble."

"Hey!" James exclaimed indignantly.

"I am afraid," Dumbledore began, "that I must interrupt this lightheartedness." The twinkle in his eyes had dimmed considerably. That fact alone quickly extinguished James and Lily's earlier happiness.

"Albus?" Lily asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

Dumbledore looked at them, looking far older than Lily and James had ever seen him. He started speaking quietly. "I should have told both of you this, before Harry was born. I must confess that I found myself reluctant to do so." He paused for a moment, surveying Lily and James over his moon-shaped spectacles. He then looked down at little Harry, who was happily playing with his beard. "Before Harry was born, there was a prophecy." Dumbledore proceeded to tell them everything. Once he was finished, he took note of the Potters devastated faces.

"I am sorry, that I was the one who had to tell you this," Dumbledore said softly. "As you can see, it is imperative that you go into hiding. The Longbottoms have already agreed to do so, themselves. I would be happy to be your secret keeper, if you desire it."

"Thank you, Albus," James finally managed to say. "But, I think we would rather Sirius was, instead."

Dumbledore nodded. "I thought you might. Just remember, that we are unaware of who the spy is."

"We trust Sirius with ours and Harry's lives," Lily said. She and James stood up, taking Harry back from the Headmaster. "Thank you for telling us." They left slowly, still trying to process what they were told.

Dumbledore watched them leave. Eyes filled with sadness, as opposed to the normal twinkle. "Good luck," he said quietly.

**Later that day **

"What?" Sirius asked, eyes wide with horror. He placed Elizabeth on the ground and she waddled off to play with Harry.

"That was pretty much our reactions, too," James said flatly.

"We want you to be our secret keeper," Lily said. "We know you have Elizabeth to take care of, but we'd like you to anyway."

"Of course, you're my family," Sirius answered. "When do you want to perform the charm?"

"In a week. We want time to say goodbye to everybody and get everything settled before we go into hiding."

Sirius nodded. "Okay, one week."

**October 27, 1981**

"James, it will be perfect!" Sirius exclaimed. "Look," he said, noticing James' skeptical look. "Everyone will naturally assume that I'm your secret keeper." He gestured to Peter, who was standing in the corner unobtrusively. "Wormtail's the best choice. No one will suspect him."

"Are you sure you want to, Peter?" Lily asked kindly. "It will probably put you in a lot of danger."

"You guys are my friends. Of course I want to do this." Peter answered.

"Okay," James said sighing. "Perform the charm, Lils."

Ten minutes later, Peter was the Potters secret keeper.

**October 31, 1981**

"Come on, baby," Sirius said, leaning down to pick up Elizabeth, who was busily playing with a set of muggle blocks. "Time to go check on Uncle Wormtail."

"Wormy," Elizabeth said, excitedly holding up her arms.

"Yep," Sirius said, "And we get to ride Daddy's motorbike."

Elizabeth squealed in delight, clapping her hands. Sirius laughed at her antics, and placed her in front of him on the motorbike, after strapping her tiny helmet on her head. He then took off, flying up into the sky.

Sirius landed in Peter's driveway. "Let's go, baby. I'm sure Peter will be happy to see us." Sirius walked into Peter's house with Elizabeth in his arms.

"Wormtail, hey Wormtail, c'mon out! Elizabeth and I are here to see you," Sirius shouted.

No answer.

"Peter? Peter, where are you?"

Still no answer.

Sirius was starting to panic. He was coming to a horrific conclusion.

"Peter, this isn't funny. Where are you?" That's when he noticed it. Sitting on Peter's kitchen table was a piece of paper with the Dark Mark on it, and Sirius knew. All those times Peter had missed hanging out with them because of work, wasn't because of work. Peter was the spy and he'd handed him Lily and James.

"We have to hurry, Elizabeth. We need to get to Aunt Lily and Uncle James, before Peter." And Elizabeth, as if she knew exactly what her daddy was talking about, nodded her head seriously, before bursting into tears.

**Godric's Hollow **

"Who's my little Marauder?" James cooed to Harry. Harry giggled and held up his arms with a happy shriek of 'Daddy.'

"How are my two favorite boys?" Lily asked, as she walked into the room.

"Fine," James answered. "Did you get everything cleaned up?"

"Yes," Lily said. "Now what did we learn, Harry? No touching Mummy's wand, ok?"

"No wand, Mummy," Harry said happily.

"Good boy," Lily said.

Suddenly there was a horrible shriek that went through the entire house. The wards were falling.

James shoved Harry into Lily's arms and shouted, "Lily, it's him! Take Harry and go!"

Lily hesitated, "James."

"Go! I love you, and Harry, but go!" James yelled.

Lily gave James one last tearful look, knowing this was the last time she would see her husband. "I love you, too," she whispered, and then she fled. She heard Voldemort's cruel, high-pitched laugh, as she ran up the stairs. She burst into Harry's room. The fireplace was blocked and the windows were locked. They were trapped.

"Oh, God," Lily murmured. She looked down at Harry, who was looking back at her with trusting eyes. She suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and knew it had to be Voldemort. "I'm so sorry, Harry." And then the door flew open. Voldemort was standing in the doorway.

"You're husband put up quite a fight, Mrs. Potter. Though, in the end, he died. As will you, if you do not step aside. I am only here for the child," Voldemort said cruelly.

Lily placed herself in front of Harry. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she pleaded desperately.

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…" Voldemort retorted.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead."

"Stand aside!"

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…."

"I warned you," Voldemort snarled. _"Avada Kedavra!" _Lily Evans Potter hit the ground dead, leaving tiny Harry Potter unprotected, staring into the face of the most evil wizard in the world.

"We meet at last, Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed. "I will eliminate you now, before you ever have the chance to become a threat. Goodbye, Potter. _Avada Kedavra_."

Something amazing happened in that moment. Harry Potter did not die, as all before him hit by the Killing Curse had. Instead, the curse slammed into his forehead, leaving behind a bleeding slash, before rebounding upon its caster.

As Voldemort died, all Harry could do was scream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius arrived five minutes later. The Potter's house was destroyed.

"No!" Sirius shouted. "No!" Elizabeth was still crying hysterically in front of him.

Sirius quickly grabbed her. "Someone might still be alive. C'mon, baby." The first thing Sirius noticed, when he entered Godric's Hollow, was James' body.

"James," Sirius whispered. "No, please, no." He stumbled towards him, before dropping to his knees next to the body. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, James."

Elizabeth stopped crying and reached out towards James, lightly touching him on the face. "Pongs, wake up." When nothing happened, she pushed him harder. "Wake up."

Sirius gently reached out and took her tiny hand in his own. "He's gone, baby," he said quietly, practically choking on the words. "He's gone." He suddenly shook his head. "We have to keep looking, ok? C'mon, we have to keep looking." He hesitated and then said, "I will have revenge for you, James."

Sirius began to walk slowly up the stairs. He noticed the door to Harry's room was blown off and hurried towards it. Again, the first thing he noticed was the body. Except this time, it was Lily's.

Elizabeth, as if she had learned her lesson with James, didn't try to reach out to Lily. Instead, she looked around the room, before suddenly yelling, "Harry!"

"What?" Sirius asked dazedly, shaking himself out of his grief.

Harry, however, had heard Elizabeth's cry and responded to it. "Lizzie!"

"Harry?" Sirius asked in shock. He then noticed Harry underneath some blankets. "What…how did you…?" He then noticed Voldemort's body in the corner. "The prophecy," he stated in wonder.

He reached down and scooped up Harry, carrying a toddler in each arm. "Let's go guys." He took one last look at Lily. "I'll take care of him. I promise."

When Sirius exited the house, Hagrid was already standing there. "Hagrid," Sirius said in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore told me to come. Lily an' James, it's 'orrible. But lil' Harry 'ere, 'ow did 'e survive?" Hagrid asked

"I don't know, but I'm taking him with me," Sirius responded.

"Ye can't. Dumbledore's orders. I'm to take 'im with me," Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, you can't. I'm Harry's godfather. He should come with me," Sirius said. Then he thought about it. He would not be able to avenge James and Lily's deaths with two children to worry about. If he just temporarily let Hagrid take them to bring to Dumbledore, then he could get them back after.

"Ok, Hagrid," Sirius said. "You're right. You should take Harry, and Elizabeth, too. You can even have my bike to take them there."

"You want me to take yer 'lil lass, too?" Hagrid asked in confusion.

"Yes. I have to do something. Please take good care of them," Sirius told Hagrid. He then turned to the children. "You be good for Hagrid, ok? I'll be back for you soon. I love you both so much."

"Bye, Daddy," Elizabeth said.

"Bye, Padfoo," Harry said.

"Here," Sirius said, handing over the two toddlers. "They've both been on my motorbike before, so they should be fine."

"Ok, Sirius," Hagrid said and then he was gone.

Sirius looked around to make sure no one was nearby, before transforming into Padfoot and bounding into the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagrid roared onto the street, landing in front of Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Do you have Harry, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked.

"Right 'ere, Professor. An' I got Sirius Black's 'lil lass, too," Hagrid answered.

"Elizabeth?" McGonagall asked in surprise. "Why do you have her?"

"Sirius was at the Potter's 'an gave her to me. Said 'e 'ad to do somethin'," Hagrid said.

Dumbledore look pensive. "I shall take her to Hogwarts, after we leave young Harry,"

"Albus, really, these are the worst sort of muggles imaginable," McGonagall said worriedly.

"There is no other choice, Minerva. We must leave Harry, with his blood relatives," Dumbledore said softly. He then placed Harry in a basket on the Dursley's doorstep.

"We must take our leave," Dumbledore said. "Good luck, Harry Potter." And then they were gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All that was going through Sirius' head was, 'must find Pettigrew', and then he did. Peter was standing on a muggle street, idly walking around. Sirius was filled with a rage so intense, he thought he would burst. He changed back into a human, and then walked up to Peter. He took note of the terrified look on his face.

"Did you really think I would let you get away with that?" Sirius asked, his voice a low growl. His wand pointing straight at him, not even worried about all the muggles around. Suddenly Peter's expression changed, into something Sirius had never seen before. He looked cunning.

"Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?" Peter shouted loudly.

Before Sirius could react, the entire street was blown to smithereens and Peter was gone. In the next second, twenty aurors appeared, all pointing their wands at Sirius.

"Sirius Black," one of them called out. "Lower your wand. You are under arrest for the betrayal of the Potters and for the wreckage of this street. You will be placed in Azkaban for an indefinite amount of time."

Sirius looked around numb with disbelief, and all he could do was laugh about the hopelessness of everything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape swept into Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster," he said breathlessly. "The Dark Mark it's…."

"Gone," Dumbledore interrupted calmly. "Yes, I know. Little Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort, for the time being."

Snape looked at Dumbledore sharply. "For the time being?"

"Yes, I have no illusions about Voldemort being defeated for ever," he responded. He surveyed Snape for a moment. "It is good you are here, Severus. I need you to help me bind this child's magic."

For the first time, Snape noticed the tiny blonde-haired child, sitting on the Headmaster's lap. "You want to bind her magic?" he asked incredulously. "Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"This is Sirius Black's daughter, Severus. It was he, who betrayed the Potters. The Ministry would have me kill his daughter, to prevent her from becoming like her father. I cannot do that. We will bind her magic, and I will have her put up for adoption in America. I will change her name and birth date. The Ministry will never find her."

Snape looked at the little girl in shock. He had hated Sirius Black with a passion, yet even he thought killing his daughter was cruel. "What do you need me to do?"

Three days later Elizabeth Annabelle Black had become Buffy Anne Summers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew, that chapter took me forever. Don't expect them all to be that long. Ok, I know that this was pretty much all background information, but I want my story to be different, and I've never seen one that actually goes into the early years. I know I'm messing with the Buffy time line a little, but nothing else will change except the years events took place.

Next chapter, we see an order meeting and our first glimpse of Buffy and Harry as teenagers.

The song used was "Build Me up Buttercup" by _The Foundations_.

The conversation between Voldemort and Lily was from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._

PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think. Thanks!

I've had this ready for a couple days, but wouldn't let me upload it.


End file.
